<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Michael Scott Headcanons by Alicorn8210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732810">Michael Scott Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicorn8210/pseuds/Alicorn8210'>Alicorn8210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Gen, Headcanon, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicorn8210/pseuds/Alicorn8210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why? Because I wanted to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Michael Scott Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I’m a pretty big fan of The Office (even though I have STILL not fully watched through it yet), and I believe Michael Scott does not get enough love. Yes, he can be a bit of a jerk and somewhat offensive (even if he doesn’t mean to be), but I think that at his core, he is a sweetheart who just needs some love. These headcanons mostly have to do with his backstory.</p><p>Also, this was inspired by snagglepuss and their “The Office Headcanons” series. They’re amazing, so please go check them out.</p><p>Anyway, without further ado, enjoy! 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Michael grew up in a pretty unloving household, which is why he’s so desperate for love and attention</p><p>-He had a pretty mean and aggressive dad, and a mom who was a lot nicer and gentler</p><p>-However, his dad was always the more present parent in Michael’s life</p><p>-Despite this, when Michael thinks of his parents, his mom always jumps to mind first</p><p>-And he prefers to talk to his mom on the phone</p><p>-But maybe that’s just because he doesn’t even have his dad’s phone number</p><p>-He was too scared to ask</p><p> </p><p>-Speaking of Michael’s dad, he was also pretty racist and homophobic on the regular, which is why Michael says racist and homophobic things without even realizing why they’re bad</p><p>-He’s just used to it as a part of his daily life</p><p>-Also his dad is good friends with Todd Packer’s dad, and Todd Packer’s dad was also like this, which is where Todd gets it from</p><p>-Just in case you were wondering how Michael ever came to be friends with someone like Todd Packer</p><p>-He probably wouldn’t have been if it wasn’t for his dad</p><p> </p><p>-Michael has an older brother who bullies him</p><p>-Like a lot</p><p>-Like Michael still has nightmares about some of the things his older brother would say and do to him</p><p>-And Michael’s dad always seemed to favor Michael’s brother because he was more like him</p><p>-Oh</p><p>-And his older brother’s name is Gary Michael Scott</p><p>-Yeah</p><p>-Michael’s parents weren’t really very creative with names</p><p> </p><p>-From a young age, Michael was suspected to have some kind of disorder</p><p>-However since his father was an uncaring JERK, no one ever found out</p><p>-But based on what we know about Michael</p><p>-It can be assumed that he has ADHD</p><p>-Not to mention Asperger’s Syndrome (also known as high-functioning autism)</p><p>-In fact I’d say it’s pretty much confirmed</p><p>-By me</p><p>-Someone who also has ADHD and Asperger’s Syndrome</p><p>-Betcha learned something new today huh</p><p> </p><p>-Michael actually did pretty well in school</p><p>-He had pretty good grades</p><p>-Despite what you might choose to believe, Michael is not dumb</p><p>-He’s just a little tone-deaf when it comes to social situations</p><p>-But he definitely did fine in school</p><p>-He just struggled when it came to some things</p><p>-Like sitting still</p><p>-Why do you think Michael constantly leaves his office to walk around</p><p>-He needs to get his energy out</p><p>-And oftentimes he would zone out when the teacher was giving instructions or a lecture</p><p>-So he would miss like half the stuff he was supposed to do or remember</p><p>-And then he would freak out</p><p>-And he couldn’t wait until the teacher called on him to say something</p><p>-So he would just blurt it out</p><p>-Needless to say his teachers got pretty annoyed with him</p><p> </p><p>-Michael didn’t have a lot of friends in school</p><p>-Mostly people just picked on him because he was “the weird kid”</p><p>-And yes</p><p>-Several people did believe Michael was gay</p><p>-He is not gay</p><p>-Trust me</p><p>-If he was gay, you would know</p><p>-He would not shut up about it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that’s about it. In conclusion, Michael Scott is a precious bean that needs to be protected at all costs. And I will be the one to do the protecting. And no one can stop me.</p><p>Also, just as a side note, I based the school stuff about Michael off of myself. So yeah.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>